narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryo
Ryo (諒, Ryou) is a genetically altered shinobi of unknown clan who was once held at Orochimaru's norhtern hideout as Orochimaru's attempt to create the perfect human. He eventually escaped this facility and became a rogue ninja. A few decades after his escape, he joined Uzoshiogakure and became and became a highly respected shinobi. Background Creation and Early Childhood Ryo was created by Orochimaru in his norern hideout. He was made through rearraging a strand of DNA into the combination which would make a human with extremely high natural strength, speed, intelligence, and durability. Orochimaru wished to create this human to become his next body. He was also infused with parts of the DNA of the Jugo's clan. Orochimaru then implanted the DNA into an unknown female test subject of his, and, after nine months, the "perfect human" was born and names Subject 224. By the time he was 3 years old, his superiority over the other young test subjects was apparent. So, Orochimaru decided to run a very painful and dangerous experiment on Subject 224 to test his body's durability and his compatibility with nature energy. He removed half of Subject 224's plentiful chakra and replaced it with nature energy. After several hours of Subject 224 screaming and writhing in pain, his body actually accepted the nature energy. Following this, Subject 224 was trained by Orochimaru, as the body needed a certain degree of strength before Orochimaru absorbed it. 224 caught on quickly, learning to fight at the level of an advanced chunnin by the time he was only 7. The apparent success of the experiment led Orochimaru to replace the rest of subject 224's chakra with nature energy. This all went fine until about a year later Subject 224 began having murderous tantrums. This caused Orochimaru to move Subject 224 to the eastern hideout as he was disturbing the other test subjects. However, while he was being moved, he and a few other test subjects escaped, moving on into the wilderness. They survived for a while through looting and hunting. During this time, 224 managed to control his tantrums. This lasted for 6 months, until one day, he was at his breaking point and he killed all of his fellow escapees. Controlling the Nature Energy He soon realized that he needed to truly learn to control his tantrums. He traveled around the world for many years, acquiring wisdom the whole way through. He wouldn't sleep as he stayed up all night controlling his murderous intent. However, he slipped on more than one occasion. During one of his fits of rage he was stopped by a passing sage. After subduing what seemed to the sage as a demon, the crazed Subject 224 returned to his human form. Feeling pitty, the sage took Subject 224 in, nursing him back to health. When they woke up, they told each other their stories. After Subject 224 told his story to the sage, the sage introduced himself as Jiraya and told his story. After hearing that Jiraya is a user of nature energy, Subject 224 asked Jiraya to train him. Being a naturally altruistic person and feeling responsible for the fact that Orochimaru was the one who had brought him into the world, Jiraya agreed to train him. However, before training him, Jiraya named him Ryo. Personality Appearance Abilities Quotes